megakampaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Piechota Liniowa
Piechota Liniowa – Formacja wojskowa powstała w 2. połowie XVII wieku we Włoszech, zastąpiła dominujące do tej pory na polach bitew formacje takie jak Tercios czy strzelców Kijowskich. Od 5 czerwca 1687 roku oficjalnie funkcjonująca Polsce formacja bojowa. Historia Piechoty Liniowej w Polsce Tło historyczne W 2. połowie XVII Królestwo Polskie posiadało jeden z najlepszych korpusów oficerskich w Europie oraz jedną z najliczniejszych armii, liczącą 156 tys. żołnierzy w przededniu wybuchu wojny reńskiej. Mimo to wojsko te było dość przestarzałe. Opierało się w dużej mierze na czworobokach zreformowanych Tercios, posługujących się przestarzały muszkietami lontowymi, niejednolicie umundurowanymi. Dodatkowo wszelkiego rodzaju podręczniki oraz manewry były przygotowywane z myślą o tej przestarzałej formacji, nie dostosowując się do zmian wprowadzanych w błyskawicznym tempie u sąsiadów Polski. Sytuacja ta szybko miała się zemścić w zbliżającej się wojnie. Wojna Reńska Polska przystępowała do wojny jako sojusznik lotaryński, mając za przeciwników Niemców oraz Rusinów. Lotaryngia błyskawicznie zaczęła swe działania w zachodnich Niemczech. Polska postanowiła więc wesprzeć swego sojusznika odcinając Niemców od posiłków ze wschodu. Rusin odrobili jednak lekcje wyniesione z poprzednich wojen i chwile pokoju wykorzystywali by rozbudowywać swój potencjał wojskowy w oparciu o najlepszych instruktorów sprowadzonych z Włoch, Cesarstwa oraz Anglii. O przepaści jaka dzieliła Polskę i Ruś szybko mógł przekonać się głównodowodzący wojsk na wschodzie generał Domawuj Brzostkowski.Bitwy pod Sokalem (maj 1677 roku) oraz pod Tarnowie (grudzień) zostały zwyciężone tylko dzięki ogromnej przewadze liczebnej, choć i tak okupione zostały ogromnymi stratami. Generał szybko zrozumiał potrzebę reform, lecz z przyczyn tak praktycznych, jak i finansowych ich przeprowadzenie było niemożliwe. Szybko odbiło się to na Polakach, którzy mimo dwukrotnej przewagi liczebnikow zostali rozgromienie przez Niemców pod Holsztynem w październiku 1678 roku. To oraz kolejne pyrrusowe zwycięstwo nad Rusinami pod Buzau w listopadzie 1678 roku, sprawiło iż wokół Brzostowskiego zaczęli gromadzić się oficerowie oraz inne wpływowe persony chcące dokonać niezbędnych reform. Reformy Uchańskiego Wszystko próby reform rozbijały się jednak o Radę Regencyjną która nie chciała podejmować żadnych większych zmian. Sytuacja zmieniła się w 1681 roku, kiedy to Rada Regencyjna oficjalnie złożyła swój urząd na ręce pełnoletniej już Gertrudy II. Królowa również widziała potrzebę reform i była zdeterminowana by tego dokonać, nawiązała więc stosunki ze stronnictwa Brzostowskiego. Królowa wspólnie ze stronnictwem opracowała podstawy reformy. Jej wdrażaniem miał zająć się jeden z najzdolniejszych uczniów Brzostowskiego, Daniel Uchański, który został zatrudniony w roli osobistego doradcy królowej 2 lutego 1682 roku. Uchański zaczął swą pracę od poprawy dyscypliny w oddziałach, poprzez zwiększenie karności oddziałów, czym zyskał sobie wśród żołnierzy przydomek Komendant, co miało również związek z jego poprzednią służbą komendanta fortecy w Lubuszu . Następnie 12 maja 1682 roku wprowadzono dalszy szereg zmian. Wśród nich nowe podręczniki, regulaminy oraz które miały za zadanie zwiększyć poczucie wspólnoty oraz podnieść ducha wśród żołnierzy. Zaczęto również eksperymentować z tzw. konną artylerią która dzięki swej mobilności oraz sile ognia napsuła sporo krwi Polakom pod Holsztynem. Rozpoczęto ponadto produkcję znacznie nowocześniejszego, wzorowanego na zachodnim ekwipunku oraz gromadzenie wszelkich materiałów. Dzięki temu 5 czerwca 1687 roku, po długich przygotowaniach, ogłoszono wielkie przezbrojenie w wyniku którego żołnierze zostali wyposażeni w nowe mundury, broń oraz inne wyposażenie do używania których byli przygotowywani od blisko pięciu lat. Tym samym datę tę uznaje się za narodziny polskiej piechoty liniowej. XVIII wiek Uzbrojenie Przełom XVII i XVIII wieku Piechota Liniowa powstała w 1687 roku była wielkim krokiem do przodu względem stosowanych dotychczas Tercios. Żołnierze zostali w większości pozbawieni ciężkich napierśników oraz hełmów, które nie spełniały już swej roli. Otrzymali w zamian jednolite, czerwone mundury (różnice w niewielkich detalach występowały pomiędzy różnymi batalionami) oraz czarne trójgraniaste czapki tzw. Trikorny (jedynie pikinierzy byli wyposażani w czarne filcowe kapelusze z rondem lub proste hełmy). Tabor został częściowo ograniczony, najpotrzebniejsze narzędzia, suchy prowiant oraz koce i śpiwory żołnierze nosili przy sobie w torbach. Zwiększeniu uległa również regulaminowa ilość patronów w jakie mieli być wyposażeni żołnierze. Stare muszkiety o zamku lontowym zostały zastąpione przez nowe z zamkiem skałkowym. Muszkiety te były lżejsze oraz miały większą doniosłość, nie wymagały także od żołnierzy całodobowego pilnowania tlącego się lontu. Do osobistego uzbrojenia żołnierzy można zaliczyć pistolet z zamkiem skałkowym noszone przez oficerów oraz podoficerów. Większość żołnierzy posiadało również broń przyboczną. Żołnierze wywodzący się ze szlachty używali w tym charakterze szabel oraz rapierów i szpad. Żołnierze o chłopskim i mieszczańskim rodowodzie wykorzystywali w tym charakterze pałasze oraz tasaki dostarczane przez królestwo. Pikinierzy często zamiast pałaszy otrzymywali jednak koncerze. Muszkieterzy z kolei otrzymali tzw. bagnety szpuntowe, czyli noże ze specjalną rękojeścią przeznaczoną do umieszczania w lufie muszkietu. Żołnierze zyskali dzięki temu dodatkową możliwość walki wręcz oraz obrony przed kawalerią. Minusem bagnetów był jednak fakt że po umieszczeniu ich w muszkiecie niemożliwym stawał się jego ponowny załadunek czy wystrzał (bagnet włożony do rozgrzanej od strzałów lufy często się z nią zgrzewał przez co wyciągnięcie go w warunkach bitwy było niemal niemożliwe). Pikinierzy wciąż więc odgrywali znaczną rolę na polu bitwy, choć ich ilość została znacząco zredukowana. Byli oni oczywiście wyposażeni w długie na 4-5 metrów piki (skracanie pik wciąż stanowiło plagę wśród pikinierów). Część z nich posiadała również napierśniki bądź kolety oraz hełmy, było to jednak nieregulaminowe uzbrojenie w które na własną rękę wyposażali się pikinierzy służący w pierwszej linii. XVIII wiek Taktyka Przełom XVII i XVIII wieku Czworoboki zreformowanych Tercios, choć o wiele mniejsze od swych przodków z przełomu XVI i XVII wciąż były wielkie i mało ruchliwe, co stanowiło świetny cel dla artylerii, zwłaszcza konnej. Faktu nie poprawiał niski poziom dyscypliny oraz przestarzała taktyka. Nowa piechota liniowa miała to naprawić. Wielkie czworoboki ustąpiły na rzecz kilku rzędowych podłużnych linii które dzięki regulaminom Uchańskiego były nie tylko bardziej karne ale i także o wiele zwrotniejsze. Piechota liniowa w przeciwieństwie do Tercios były w stanie szybko przemieszczać się po polu bitwy, dokonywać oskrzydleń oraz innych skomplikowanych manewrów. Zastosowanie muszkietów z zamkiem skałkowym zwiększyło szybkostrzelność oraz zasięg całej formacji. Zgodnie z przyjętą przez wojsko królewskie doktryną ofensywną, żołnierze mieli najpierw zasypać wroga gradem pocisków, a następnie ruszyć do zwarcia nim ten zdąży przeładować swą broń. Wciąż wykorzystywano przy tym kontrmarsz, jednakże zdawano sobie sprawę iż nie jest on w stanie w maksymalnym stopniu wykorzystać nowego systemu organizacji armii. Ogromna ilość pikinierów ochraniająca Tercios została zmniejszona. Warto jednak podkreślić iż liczba pikinierów w poszczególnych korpusach była różna. Armie stacjonujące na wschodzie posiadały więcej batalionów pikinierów od tych stacjonujących na zachodzie, ze względu na masowe użycie kawalerii przez Rusinów. XVIII wiek Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Historia Polski Kategoria:Wojny Kategoria:Reformy